Nonton Bokep
by 25th Baam
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan Albafica? apakah ia akan terjerumus dosa juga? atau... end of chap! mind to read?
1. Sial!

hola hola! ini adalah fic ketiga saya di fandom ini!  
hm, Regulus, bacaain disclamationnya!

Regulus: ih, ogah... mendingan aku main game... :p  
Queen : kau bilang apa? #masang deathglare  
Regulus: *sigh* baiklah...

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas is not this crazy girl property!**

Queen : grrr... berani bilang kaya gitu lagi, bakalan aku laporin sama pamanmu itu... buahahahahaha~  
Regulus: i-iya ya! jangan gitu donk~ please...! #nyembah - nyembah  
Queen : ya udah deh, happy reading! :D

**Chapter 1: Sial!**

* * *

_Di suatu pagi nan cerah, terlihat dua orang lelaki yang bertampang rupawan _(author: hueeekk *muntah – muntah*) _atau yang biasa kita panggil abang[?] Kardia dan Manigoldo, sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol didepan kuil Cancer sambil memegang beberapa kaset DVD. Yuk kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan…_

Kardia : Manigoldo… ada yang baru nih! * sambil nyembunyiin sesuatu dibelakangnya*

Manigoldo : apa? Oreo rasa jaruk kah? *bergaya ala Afika*

Kardia : yaa nggak lah… kan aku bawain film yang statusnya lagi "wajib tonton" gitu…

Manigoldo : emang film apaan?

Kardia : TA DA! Film hot dari Miyabi yang terbaru! *sambil nyodorin kaset ke Manigoldo*

Manigoldo : WHAAT? APAKAH KAU INI GILA, KARDIA? *teriak pake toa*

Kardia : *langsung ketakutan* errr… a… a-ada ap-

Manigoldo : DASAR BODOH! Mengapa kau baru membawakan film ini sekarang? Padahal kan aku udah tunggu dari kemarin…!

Kardia : *sweatdropped* huft… aku kira… kau sudah insyaf dari dunia bisnis perfilman bokep… hahahaha XD

Manigoldo : ya nggak lah… ok, sekarang kita cepetan nonton yuk! Sebelum kita ketahuan oleh yang lainnya…

Kardia : hu uh… terutama si Sisyphus yang suka nyari muka ke Athena-sama!

_Namun tanpa mereka sadari, Dohko yang nggak sengaja lewat mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari A sampai Z. Dohko pun langsung nyamperin si Cancer dan Scorpio._

Dohko : HEI! Berani – beraninya kalian menonton film seperti ini! Apa kata dunia! *sambil bergaya sok alim*

Kardia : ehh? D… D-dohko…? *mulai keringet dingin*

Manigoldo : Dohko… pliiiiss… jangan lapor ke Pope Sage…! *nyembah – nyembah*

Dohko : baiklah… tapi dengan satu syarat…

Mani + Kardia : apapun itu… KATAKANLAH! *kompak mode : ON*

Dohko : hhmm… *mikir*

_Manigoldo dan Kardia udah mulai jantungan _(untung Kardia nggak mati di tempat XD)._ Mereka udah keringetan seember[what?]. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata Aldebaran dan Regulus iseng nguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga._

Regulus : sstt… Aldebaran-san, gimana nih… ntar kalo ketahuan kan gawat… *sambil bisik2 ke telinga Aldebaran*

Aldebaran : tenang saja… kita nggak bakalan ketahuan kok, trust me! *mengedipkan sebelah matanya + ngacungin jempol*

Regulus : btw, kira – kira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Dohko-san ya?

Aldebaran : aku bertaruh kalau ia akan mengatakan "Akan ku laporkan kalian ke Pope Sage…"

Regulus : hhhmm... kita lihat saja nanti…

Wokeh, ayo kita kembali ke 3 orang korban film #plak

Dohko : *mikir* hhhmmm… gimana kalau… hhmm…

Manigoldo : *udah nggak sabar, trus guncang – guncangin badannya Dohko* ayooo…! Cepat katakan!

Dohko : AHA! Aku ikutan nonton aja! Aku penasaran dengan nama 'Miyabi' yang sering dikatakan Shion ketika ia sedang tidur[?]

Kardia dan Manigoldo pun bergubrak ria…

Kardia : WHAT? B-baiklah ka-

Regu + Alde : HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… *ngakak guling – guling XD*

_Mendengar hal itu, Kardia, Manigoldo dan Dohko langsung mengeluarkan deathglare nya +pada kompak bilang…_ "REGULUS! ALDEBARAN! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?". _Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Regulus dan Aldebaran dengan sigap menutup mulut mereka . Kardia, Manigoldo, dan Dohko mulai ketakutan karena takut bisnis perfilmannya akan hancur karena ulah mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka bertiga menangkap dan mengikat Regulus dan Aldebaran untuk di interogasi_.

Manigoldo : Apa saja yang kalian dengar, huh? Ini lagi… *natap Regulus sinis* kecil – kecil udah belajar nguping…

Regulus : *gulped* engg… aku nggak salah kok… yang ngajakin kan Aldebaran-san!* ngelirik Aldebaran*

Aldebaran : Lah! Kok-

Kardia : argh! Sudah – sudah! Walaupun kita paksa mereka buat ngaku, tapi itu percuma saja, bagaimana kalau kita… *bisik – bisik ke Manigoldo & Dohko*

_Mereka bertiga berkumpul dan mulai berdikusi…_

Dohko : UUAAAPAA? Apa kau yakin, Kardia? I-ini… terlalau beresiko tau!

Manigoldo : hm, *grinned* ide yang bagus…

Dohko : apanya yang bagus! Kalau ketahuan sama Sisyphus gimana?

Kardia : tenang saja… itu mah, gampang…

Dohko : huh, baiklah…

_Tiba – tiba, Regulus berteriak sekencang – kencangnya_

Regulus : HEI KARDIA-SAN, MANIGOLDO-SAN, DOHKO-SAN! ALDEBARAN-SAN KABUR!

Manigoldo, Dohko, dan Kardia kompak bilang, "HA? MENGAPA KAU TAK MANGATAKANNYA DARI TADI?"

Regulus : ye… padahal aku udah panggil – panggil dari tadi, tapi nggak ada yang denger… so ya udahlah… tapi tenang saja, dia nggak bakalan ngasih tahu siapa – siapa kok!

Kardia : *sigh* kalau begitu, Manigoldo, Dohko lepaskan talinya!

Manigoldo & Dohko : ssipp!

Regulus : h-hei! Apakah aku sudah dibebaskan?

Kardia : ya! Dan kau harus menonton bersama kami! Khukhukhu… buahahahahahaha~ *ketawa ala Flying Dutchman*

Manigoldo, Dohko, Regulus: *sweatdropped* ketawanya biasa aja kali, mas! Lebay deh =="

Kardia : ahh~ kan biar gimana gitu~ #plak. Baiklah Dohko, Manigoldo amankan Regulus secepatnya!

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**PS:**_ chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate seminggu lagi, gomen _m(_ _)m_. Untuk fic saya yang berjudul 'Regulus's Daily Life' mungkin akan diupdate agak lamaan _(bener - bener nggak ada ide sih ^^")

Regulus : wh-what? kok aku ikutan nonton sih?  
Kardia : (datang tak undang XD) loh? kok aku kayak gitu sih? aku kan alim orangnya~  
Manigoldo: ayo kita protes sama Queen-san! (megang tongkatnya Athena)  
Kardia : loh? kamu dapet tuh tongkat dari mana, Manigoldo?  
Manigoldo: tadi aku habis nyolongin Sasha... #plak  
Regulus : *sweatdrop* ya ampun... =="  
Queen : hei apa ya-  
Manigoldo, Regulus, Kardia: SERBUUUUU...!  
Queen : KYAAAA~ DOHKO, HELP~  
Dohko : (duduk dipojokan) ckckck... selesaikan sendiri urusanmu, Queen-san ==", well... RnR ya~ ^^


	2. Pilihan

Queen :Yosh! Akhirnya, saya sudah bisa bebas setelah 4 hari berturut – turut menjalani tes masuk surga[?]. Kali ini saya nggak ditemenin Regulus . katanya sih dia lagi ada UN gitu (emang ada?). kalo gitu, yang akan menemani saya kali ini pamannya yang norak itu. Hahaha XD

Sisyphus : *ngelus – ngelus dada* (mind: sabar… sabar… Sisyphus… kamu nggak norak kok, kamu tampan...)

Queen : sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan updatenya, gara - gara kompinya rusak ^^". oh... satu lagi, saya sarankan yang merasa dibawah umur[?] mohon hati - hati, karena mengandung konten - konten berbahaya XD. Baiklah! Happy reading! ^^

**Chapter 2 : Pilihan**

* * *

Regulus : t-tapi… tunggu dulu! Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu…?

Kardia : silahkan…

Regulus : errr… eto… film bokep itu film seperti apa, ya? Kok aku tumben dengar ya... *masang muka innocent*

Seketika Kardia, Manigoldo dan Dohko bergubrak ria. Suasana hening pun tercipta…

Manigoldo : *natap Regulus horror* (ya ampun… nih anak ndeso banget sih… kok film bokep aja nggak tau?)

Kardia : *sweatdropped * … (ya tuhan… maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku pinjam dulu pikiran anak ini sementara, ntar biar aku aja yang tanggung dosanya deh, tuhan…#plak)

Dohko : hiks hiks hiks… (aku jadi salut sama Sisyphus yang didik Regulus kayak gini, bener – bener seorang pemimpin yang patut diteladani… TTATT) Regulus… itu…

Regulus : loh… ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah? Kok ekspresinya aneh gitu sih? Trus, kok Dohko-san nangis sih? *masang muka innocent [lagi]*

Kardia : *natap Dohko cengo, bertelepati bareng Manigoldo* (Manigoldo, apakah diantara semua gold saint, hanya kita kah yang masih "waras"?)

Manigoldo : (aku tidak tahu, Kardia… ==")

Dohko : itu… hiks hiks… *sesenggukan* a-adalah sebuah film… #Queen: ya iyalah film… emangnya sejenis makanan gitu? =="

Regulus : lalu?

Dohko : film yang… yang… yang dapat membuatmu ketagihan, nak… aku sarankan, sebelum menonton kau harus membaca do'a terlebih dahulu… *ngomong kayak kakek – kakek bijak XD* #Queen: kembali ke wujud asli XD

Regulus : eh? Do'a seperti apa y-

Manigoldo : udah udah! Jangan banyak nanya! Aku nggak sabar buat nonton nih… ayo sekarang kita pergi… *udah mulai kesel*

Kardia : tapi… kita akan menonton ini dimana, Manigoldo?

Manigoldo : ya di kuilmu lah… Kardia… kuil ku bener – bener nggak nyaman buat di pake nonton yang beginian… aku juga tidak mau menodai kuilku yang suci ini #plak hahaha XD

Kardia : yeee… alasan aja kau… kalau di kuil ku juga nggak bisa, soalnya lagi dipake sama si Dègel…

Manigoldo : buat apa?

Kardia : operasi kalejengkingku yang lagi sekarat… *mulai berkaca – kaca* #plak

Dohko : lalu, kita akan menontonnya dimana? Kalo di kuilku, DVDnya lagi rusak… hehehe…

Kardia & Manigoldo: siapa juga yang nanyain =="

Regulus : kalo dikuil ku?

Kardia, Manigoldo dan Dohko saling berpandangan, kemudian serempak berkata "Tidak bisa!"

Regulus : loh, kenapa? Disana kan ada sering ada yang mampir, ntar kan sekalian aja kita ajak nonton, biar rame gitu~

Kardia : *sweatdropped* (hanya orang – orang bodoh saja yang menganggap anak ini jenius… ==")

Manigoldo : *jawdropped* (anak ini bodoh atau gebleg ya? Oh… tunggu dulu, gebleg dan bodoh kan artinya sama… ^^") #gubrak

Dohko : *masang tampang bijak sana bijak sini[?]* Regulus… anakku[?] yang paling imut nan caem[?] sebaiknya kita nggak nonton dikuilmu. Soalnya, disana banyak … (argh… aku harus bilang apa ya?) err…. Ano….

Manigoldo : bagaimana kalau kita nonton di kuilnya Asmita? *mengalihkan pembicaraan*

Kardia : wah… jangan… terlalu beresiko…!

Dohko : bener tuh… ntar kalo kita dibawa jalan – jalan ke neraka gimana? Kan bisa berabe tuh…

Regulus : *cuman bisa melengo ngeliatin senior – seniornya*

Manigoldo : tenang aja… TV and DVDnya masih bagus kok disana, kan nggak pernah dipake sama si biksu gadungan, lagipula… suasana di kuil Virgo juga sepi, yang lewat sana juga jarang. Pokoknya, tempatnya paling sempurna, understand?

Kardia : yaya… kita lihat saja dulu…

Dohko : (buset deh… nekad nih orang… tapi tak apalah… demi melihat aksi sang pujaan hatinya Shion...)

.

_Kemudian, mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri tangga yang jumlahnya bejibun. Menuju kuil dimana sang Virgo sedang khusyuk – khusyuknya bermeditasi. Sungguh seorang saint yang bijaksana, menghabiskan waktunya dengan meditasi _#plak_. Mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan. Manigoldo langsung mengecek keadaan kuil itu._

Manigoldo : sepi bok. Tapi usahakan jangan sampai buat keributan ya. Soalnya dia lagi meditasi tuh, disana… *nunjuk Asmita yang lagi duduk diatas lotus*

Kardia : sssip bro! *ngacungin jempolnya*

Dohko : *lagi nyetel* waah… bener! TV and DVD-nya masih mulus! Nggak pernah dipake kayaknya…

Manigoldo : udah kubilang kan… ayo cepat… aku udah nggak sabar nih…

Dohko : iya iya… bentar lagi, sabar dong…

Regulus :*khusyuk baca do'a*

Manigoldo : loh, Regulus… ngapain?

Regulus : kata Dohko-san, sebelum nonton film bokep, kita harus baca do'a gitu…

Manigoldo : terus, do'anya apaan emang? *masang tampang penasaran*

Regulus : nggak tahu... *masang cute face* #Regulus fansgirl: KYYAAA~ Regulus-chan~ #tepar

Kardia : haha… kau mau tahu apa do'a sebelum nonton film bokep, Regulus? *senyum penuh arti*

Regulus : emang apaan?

Kardia : "ya tuhan… berikan aku kesempatan untuk melakukan hal 'itu'…" #gubrak.

Manigoldo : dasar Kardia… tapi benar juga sih, heuheuheu XD

Dohko : *nyahut* woi, siapkan posisi segera… and let's enjoy the show!

.

_Manigoldo segera mengambil posisi duduk berdekatan dengan Kardia. Dohko duduk disebelah Manigoldo, dan Regulus disebelah Kardia. Filmnya pun dimulai… tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah kejepang – jepangan dan rambut panjang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur._

Dohko : oh, benar – benar… HOT…! Pantesan Shion sampe mimpi segitu lebaynya… *tiba – tiba keluar darah dari hidung Dohko*

Manigoldo : *bisik – bisik ke Kardia* wah, belum apa – apa udah nosebleed duluan tuh Dohko…

Kardia : biasa… masih newbie dia…

_Regulus dibuat cengo oleh si Miyabi. Pandangannya tak ia alihkan. Mulutnya menganga dengan lebarnya. Darah sudah mengucur dengan deras mengalir dari hidungnya. Kali ini, ia benar – benar khusyuk._

Manigoldo : *nyikut Kardia* Kardia… lihat tuh, si Regulus… dia udah khusyuk begitu…

Kardia : yeah… biarkan saja… lagi seru nih…

Manigoldo : …

_Sesaat Miyabi sudah mulai beraksi dan mengeluarkan suara – suara _#Queen: ahh saya kayaknya nggak perlu jelasin suaranya kayak gimana, saya sendiri juga nggak tahu hahaha XD_. Regulus dan Dohko mulai 'pendarahan' XD._

Regulus : oooh~ damn! Ini baru film yang sesungguhnya… *dia nggak peduliin darah yang ngucur dari hidungnya* tapi… benda apa yang terlihat besar di dada wanita itu? Itu benda yang menarik… aku ingin memegang benda seperti itu, kalo nggak salah, Athena-sama juga punya, ntar aku coba pegang ahh~ *bergumam* #Queen: ntar dipecat jadi gold saint tahu rasa lu, Regulus… XD

Dohko : ahh~ ooh yeah~ soo sexy~ *udah pasang mupeng*

Regulus : oooh yes~ whoa~ suara yang indah~ *mukanya udah nggak karuan XD*

Kardia : *ekspresi datar* (ah, cupu banget sih, adegan biasa aja nanggepinnya kayak gitu ==")

Manigoldo : *mulai uring – uringan* (ribut banget sih, tapi tak apalah… ntar juga masuk nerakanya kita bareng – bareng, hahaha XD)

_Suasana kuil Virgo berubah menjadi gaduh seketika. Hal itu membuat Asmita yang sedang sibuk meditasi _(read: tidur)_ terbangun. Mereka yang sedang asyik – asyiknya menonton tak menyadari Asmita yang sudah berdiri dengan anggunnya_[?]_ dibelakang mereka berempat. Dengan sedikit keras, Asmita berkata…_

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

Queen : Kira - kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Asmita kepada mereka?

Penasaran? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa~ XD

Sisyphus : wha-what the… apa yang kau lakukan pada ponakanku? *masang deathglare*

Queen : jaa~ *puff, ngilang*

Sisyphus : wooyy! Jangan maen kabur aja, Queen-chan! Tsk! Dasar gadis sialan! Well, **RnR!**


	3. Kedatangan Sisyphus

Queen: yo, minna... gomen! updatenya telat mulu nih m(_ _)m. Sesuai judul chapternya, hari ini bintang tamunya[ce elah] Sisyphus sang pemanah cinta err... maksudnya, Sisyphus Sagittarius ^^"  
Sisyphus: yaah... kok aku muncul sih, Queen-chan?  
Queen: ya jelas muncul lah, aku masih dendam sama kamunya gara - gara aku kalah main panah - panahan[?] kemarin :p  
Sisyphus: kan manahnya kehatimu, Queen-chan~ #ngegombal  
Queen: maaf ya, jangan asal main gombal gembel[?], aku nggak minat sama orang tua, hahaha XD ya udah, langsung baca aja deh, tapi buat ngingetin cerita chapter sebelumnya, flashback dulu... haha :D

_Previous chapter:  
__Suasana kuil Virgo berubah menjadi gaduh seketika. Hal itu membuat Asmita yang sedang sibuk meditasi (read: tidur)__ terbangun. Mereka yang sedang asyik – asyiknya menonton tak menyadari Asmita yang sudah berdiri dengan anggunnya[?]__ dibelakang mereka berempat. Dengan sedikit keras, Asmita berkata…_

_"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3 : Kedatangan Sisyphus  
**

* * *

_DEG. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Manigoldo dan Kardia. Rasanya mereka ingin kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya, tapi tidak bisa karena badan mereka terasa seperti terkunci mati. Pengen juga teriak di depan mukanya Dohko dan Regulus karena mereka masih berteriak "ooh baby yeah~" dengan wajah 'mupeng' tentunya XD._

Kardia : *keringetan 1 ember* (arrghh… sial! Tamatlah riwayatku… oh, bukan riwayatku, tapi riwayat kita bersama XD)

Manigoldo : *berusaha menenangkan diri* (jiaah… tour guide ke neraka udah bangkit rupanya, tenang… tenang, Manigoldo… neraka sih, bukan masalah yang kecil, Do… kamu kan sering masuk neraka[?]) #Queen: kebanyakan dosa lu, Manigoldo =="

Dohko : *masih khyusuk nonton* ahh~ ooh yes~ noo~

Regulus : *pandangannya tak teralihkan* ooh~ ahh~ yeah baby~ *berseru sambil mengepalkan tangannya*yosh! Aku akan memegangnya benda 'itu' hari ini juga, tidak! Aku tidak ingin memegangnya, tapi aku mau meremasnya seperti itu! #Queen: wha-what…? Regulus… TTᴖTT *tepar*

_Mendengar suara Dohko dan Regulus yang ribut (saking ributnya, suara filmnya aja nggak kedengeran XD)._

Asmita : *senyum* Oh? Benda apa yang ingin kau pegang itu, Regulus?

Regulus : *berapi – api* benda yang dimiliki oleh para wanita, Asmita-san! Ehh? A-asmi… A… ASMITA-SAN? *noleh kebelakang + jawdropped*

_Suasana menjadi hening seketika dan hanya menyisakan suara filmnya doang. Dohko yang dari tadi berdesah – desahan[?] langsung diam bagai patung yang tak bicara (ya iyalah namanya juga patung XD) waktu mendengar Regulus berkata 'Asmita'._

Dohko : … (waduh! Gawaat… Asmita, jangan cabut nyawaku donk, aku belum sempet ngelakuin 'itu' TTᴖTT)

Kardia : *mau ngakak liat ekspresinya Dohko & Regulus* (hahahaha… mangfus kalian sekarang… untungnya aku udah mandi kembang tujuh rupa[?] semalem, jadi bisa antisipasi serangannya si buta XD)

Manigoldo : *komat – kamit baca do'a* (oh Thanatos-sama yang agung, selamatkan nyawa hamba…) #Queen: lahh… sekejap langsung berkhianat kau, Manigoldo =="

Regulus : *masih jawdropped* (Asmita-san… jangan hukum aku karena telah mengganggu jam bermeditasimu )

_Asmita kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati sumber suara[TV] karena ia tertarik mendengar suara desahan si Miyabi._

Asmita : *mengernyitkan dahi* suara apa itu? Kedengarannya menarik sekali… film apa yang kalian sedang tonton?

Regulus : eto… err… film bo-

Kardia : film drama!

Asmita : oh… bolehkah aku ikut menonton… maksudku, mendengarkan. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini buta, jadi aku hanya ingin mendengarkan saja… *sambil senyum*

_Regulus, Dohko, Kardia dan Manigoldo diam sejenak, sepertinya mereka butuh sedikit waktu untuk menerima Asmita masuk ke klub nonton mereka._

Kardia : *cengo denger kata – katanya Asmita* (astaga… apakah dia benar – benar serius untuk ikut menonton?)

Dohko : *jawdropped* (OMG… masa sih "the man closest to god" mau ikutan nonton bokep? Kalo dia ketahuan sama Buddha, bakalan dia yang masuk neraka XD)

Regulus : … (TIDAAAAAK… ntar kalo Asmita-san ikut nonton, sainganku buat ngeremas benda 'itu' tambah banyak donk, noooo~ eits! Tunggu dulu… Asmita-san kan buta, haha… aman posisiku…)

Manigoldo : *grinned* Tentu saja, Asmita! Dengan senang hati… (buahahaha… mangsa baru rupanya… Thanatos-sama, do'a yang tadi nggak jadi deh, buahahahaha XD)

Asmita : terima kasih, Manigoldo…

_Kemudian, Asmita langsung duduk didepan TV sambil menempelkan telinga kanannya di speaker. Saat mendengar suara Miyabi yang errr… menggoda, dia langsung tersenyum lebar._

Asmita : waaahh… seperti dugaanku! Film ini benar – benar menarik dan… menegangkan!

Kardia : *natap Asmita horror* … (ternyata, dia sudah menduganya… oh Buddha-sama[?])

Manigoldo : *evil grinned* … (buahahahaha… nambah lagi deh penghuni neraka di sanctuary… buahahahahaha~) #Queen: salah satu contoh setan nyata, jangan ditiru ya ^^"

Dohko : *konsentrasi ke film + masang mupeng* oooh baby~ ahhh… sooo hot yeah~

Regulus : *makin semangat* ahh~ yeahh~ (pokonya, aku harus ngelakuin itu hari ini juga! Apapun yang terjadi…)

_Sementara mereka berlima sedang menikmati film drama[baca: bokep], ayo kita lihat penderitaan Sisyphus yang sedang mondar – mandir di kuil Leo buat nyariin ponakannya yang "bokep addicted". "Argh… Regulus dimana sih? Dicariin kemana – mana kok nggak ada? Biasanya juga sering nongol disini. Di kuil Taurus juga nggak ada… mana Aldebaran ditanyain tentang Regulus malah langsung pucat gitu mukanya,". Namun, ia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kuil Virgo. "waahh… tumben rame tuh kuil, biasanya sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Hhmm… mungkin Regulus lagi main disana kali yah… coba cek dulu ahh…". Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri tangga, menuju kuil Virgo._

_._

_._

_._

_2 menit kemudian, Sisyphus sampai ditempat tujuan. Lalu ia melangkah memasuki ruangan kuil Virgo, berjalan menuju pusat keributan. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara desahan gadis di dalam ruangan itu. "hm, kok ada suara cewek sih? Perasaan, Asmita nggak pernah keliatan main sama cewek, kecuali Lady Athena… aneh… sepertinya ada yang tidak beres…" pikir Sisyphus. Sisyphus langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya dan sesampainya ia di tempat klub nonton berkumpul, ia langsung ternganga melihat ponakannya yang imut nan luthu[?] sedang nosebleed tingkat dewa. Ia langsung menghampiri Regulus dan mencengkram kepalanya._

Sisyphus : *masang deathglare + aura pembunuh* Regulus… kau…

Regulus : *keringat dingin* i-iya… paman… (mangfus gue!)

_Setelah menyadari kedatangan Sisyphus, Manigoldo, Kardia dan Dohko langsung ambil 1000 langkah dan bersembunyi dari Sisyphus yang auranya udah kayak Hades._

Sisyphus : Kardia, Manigoldo, Dohko! Kalian jangan kabur! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian! *masang aura pembunuh*

Manigoldo : *gulped* ba-baik… (me-menge… mengerikan…)

Kardia : *jantungan* i-iya, Sisyphus… (benar – benar menyeramkan…)

Dohko : *keringetan seember* b… ba… baik… (mudahan nggak gigit[?] ya tuhan… -,-)

_Manigoldo, Kardia dan Dohko kemudian menuruti perintah Sisyphus. Mereka benar – benar jantungan tingkat dewa ngeliatin Sisyphus ngamuk – ngamuk kayak gitu. Namun tiba – tiba Asmita yang lagi belajar 'listening' nyahut…_ "HOY! BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH? RIBUT BANGET…! LAGI TEGANG – TEGANGNYA NI…!"

_JLEB. Semuanya(kecuali Regulus) pada ngeliat Asmita. Mereka pada heran ngeliat Asmita yang nempelin telinga kanannya sambil masang ekspresi yang senyam – senyum gaje XD_.

Dohko : *sweatdropped* (bisa – bisanya dia tenang seperti itu ==")

Sisyphus : *masih cengkram kepalanya Regulus* (sedekat – dekatnya dia dengan tuhan, tetep aja dia manusia ==")

Manigoldo :*natap Asmita horror* (gile… khusyuk banget nih biksu O.o)

Kardia : *sweatdropped* (nyawa diujung tanduk, masih aja ngamuk – ngamuk gara – gara bokep ==")

_Suasana menegangkan tercipta karena aura pembunuh Sisyphus yang semakin meningkat. Regulus udah cenat – cenut, jantungnya mau copot pula. Kardia, Manigoldo dan Dohko cuman nunduk, mereka nggak berani natap Sisyphus yang wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan layaknya Kisame. Asmita sih, cuek bebek aja dia…_

Sisyphus : Regulus… kau… *masang tatapan iblis*

Regulus : *gulped* i-iya… paman…

Sisyphus : kau benar – benar…

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Sisyphus: *cengo* scriptnya kayaknya salah deh, Queen-chan... masa sih ponakanku jadi maniak bokep? takkan kumaafkan! *deathglare*  
Queen: piiiisss...! Regulusnya aja nggak marah kok weeekk... berani gangguin aku lagi, bakalan aku kerjain kau, Sisyphus pus :p  
Sisyphus: aku nggak takut!  
Queen: ya udah! nggak peduli juga aku ma you! mana ayank ku?  
Sisyphus: ayank? maks-  
Queen: Regulus ku mana!  
Sisyphus: aku suruh pergi dia, ntar digigit ma kau! :p  
Queen: *nampolin Sisyphus pake sepatu* bisa diem nggak? ==" RnR ya ^^"


	4. Masalah?

Queen: akhirnya, update telat lagi ^^" gomen karena kelamaan nunggunya m(_ _)m mohon dimaklumi, saya sekarang punya aktivitas baru, hehe XD.  
Sisyphus : ya udah, aku dah nggak sabar nih, pengen liat peranku kayak gimana :D  
Queen : *siepin payung anti panah* ahh~ oke oke! enjoy! tapi sebelumnya, flashback dulu, hahay XD

_Previous chapter:_

_Sisyphus : Regulus… kau… *masang tatapan iblis*_

_Regulus : *gulped* i-iya… paman…_

_Sisyphus : kau benar – benar…_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**** : Masalah?**

* * *

_Suasana di kuil Virgo semakin mencekam. Keringat mengucur dengan derasnya, membasahi wajah Regulus yang super imut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat bagaikan lagu Metallica yang nggak ada jedanya XD. Manigoldo, Dohko dan Kardia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk melawan sang 'leader'._

Sisyphus : kau benar – benar… sudah dewasa, Regulus! Aku bangga padamu! *sambil ngacungin jempolnya + masang senyum pepsodent*

_GUBRAK…_

Manigoldo : (weeks.. ternyata dia cuman mau bilang itu doang toh, astaghfirullah! ==")

Kardia : (ya ampun… kirain mau bilang apaan… ternyata cuman mau bilang gitu doang? Ngapain pake aura pembunuh segala? Grrr…)

Dohko : (apa – apaan ini? 'sudah dewasa' katanya? Jadi selama ini…?)

Asmita : *masih sibuk dengerin music[?]*

Sisyphus : sebenarnya, aku kecewa dengan kalian. Kalian sebagai gold saint seharusnya kalo ada acara kayak beginian ngajak – ngajak dong caranya… *langsung duduk bersila dibelakang mereka*

Kardia, Manigoldo: m-maaf… kami lupa mengajak sesepuh… *sambil garuk – garuk kepala yang nggak gatal* ^^"

Sisyphus : hhmm… ya ya… baiklah, aku sekarang hanya akan mengawasi kalian… *sambil manggut – manggut*

_Kemudian, kembali ke acara utama. Suasana kembali menjadi 'tegang'[semuanya pada tegang karena filmnya]. Dan tiba – tiba…_

Regulus : ahh~ oohh~ yeah~ waahh~ LUAR BIASA! *tiba – tiba berseru*

_Sisyphus dibuat jengkel oleh Regulus karena mengganggu kenyamanannya dalam menonton. Ditambah lagi dengan kepala Asmita yang kepalanya menutupi layar TV. Manigoldo dan Kardia juga dianggap menghalangi pandangan._

Sisyphus : REGULUS! DIAM! *bentak Sisyphus* KARDIA, MANIGOLDO! KEPALA KALIAN, SANAAN DIKIT! ASMITA! KEPALAMU GESERIN DIKIT!

Kardia, Manigoldo, Regulus: … (dasar om – om cabul… taunya marah – marah aja =3=)

Asmita : *cuek, seakan telinganya sudah tuli karena kelamaan ditempel di TV* #Queen: wah… kasian Dohko, keberadaannya terasa hampa… ckckck XD

.

_._

_._

_Kemudian disebuah taman bunga, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita sedang menanam bunga. Ternyata, setelah di zoom in, orang itu dadanya rata dan dia adalah seorang laki – laki yang bernama… Albafica. Ia sedang asyik – asyiknya menanam bunga sambil bernyanyi…_

Albafica : *sing* lihat kebunku~ penuh dengan bunga~ *sambil menyiram bunga*

_Namun, ia tersadar bahwa alat penyiram bunganya bocor._

Albafica : wah… gawat nih! Aku harus cepat – cepat pinjam alat penyiramnya Kardia! *sambil pergi menuju kuil Scorpio*

.

.

.

_Sesampainya di kuil Scorpio, ia bertemu dengan D__è__gel yang sedang sibuk mengoperasi kodok milik Kardia. #Queen: Kardia ternyata pembohong! Katanya yang dioperasi kalajengking, ternyata yang dioperasi sama D__ègel itu kodok! [lihat chapter 1, Kardia mengatakan hewan peliharaannya kalajengking] =="._

Albafica : bolehkah aku meminjam alat penyiram bunga milik Kardia?

Dègel : oh ya, silahkan… cari sendiri… *sambil ngutak – atik e'eknya[?] kodok*

_Albafica kemudian langsung membongkar semua peralatan yang ada di tempat penyimpanan._

Albafica : wah, nggak ketemu…

Dègel : coba kau tanyakan langsung ke Kardia. Kalo nggak salah, dia bilang dia mau ke kuil Cancer…

Albafica : baiklah kalo begitu, ane langsung ke-TKP aja, gan!

Dègel : oh, iya… (sejak kapan dia make logat kaskuser ==")

.

.

.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Queen: apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? akankah Albafica terpengaruh oleh setan - setan nyata di kuil Virgo?  
tunggu chapter selanjunya ye~ ^o^  
Sisyphus: sial! aku kira, peranku disana jadi pahlawan gitu, tau - taunya...  
Queen: biasanya, aku cocokin dulu peran n tampangnya, kalo tampang - tampangnya Sisyphus-san sih cocoknya emang jadi om - o- oops! hampir aja, ^^ baiklah, chapter selanjunya akan saya usahakan diupdate secepatnya, jaa~


	5. La Ùltima

Queen: fufufu~ akhirnya update juga...  
Sisyphus: ... *ngambek*  
Queen: kenapa you, Phus pus? mau ikan? *nyodorin ikan*  
Sisyphus: NGGAK! emang aku kayak Regulus apa?  
Queen: ahh... kirain ponakan & paman sama - sama suka ikan hihihi XD  
Sisyphus: =="  
Queen: langsung aja, happy reading!

_Previous chapter:_

_Albafica : wah, nggak ketemu…_

_Dègel : coba kau tanyakan langsung ke Kardia. Kalo nggak salah, dia bilang dia mau ke kuil Cancer…_

_Albafica : baiklah kalo begitu, ane langsung ke-TKP aja, gan!_

_Dègel : oh, iya… _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 5: La Ùltima**

* * *

_Tap tap tap. Albafica melangkah dengan anggunnya menuju kuil Cancer. Tetapi, saat ia berada kira – kira 3 meter dari kuil Virgo, ia mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari Virgo. saking penasarannya ia kemudian melangkah masuk kedalamm kuil Virgo. _"Perasaan, kuil Virgo dari zaman baheula sampe sekarang, sepi… kok tumben ada suara ribut – ribut?"_ pikir Albafica. Ia pun melangkah perlahan – lahan tapi pasti bagaikan maling yang hendak mencuri[?]. setibanya di tempat para gold saint mesum…_

Kardia : nahh… ini adegan paling seru…!

All : *terdiam dengan khusyuk bagaikan orang yang sedang bersemedi*

Albafica : hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?

_Semua gold saint cabul seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke suara misterius tersebut. mereka serempak bilang_ "wah, ada korban lagi nih… heuheuheu~"_ dalam hati XD._

Manigoldo : *evil grinned* err… kami sedang menonton pertunjukan seni. Apakah kau mau bergabung?

_Albafica kemudian memperhatikan tontonan para gold saint. Karena tidak pernah dekat dengan manusia, terutama cewek… dia merasa bingung dengan adegan di film tersebut._

Albafica : eh, ini…? *sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah TV*

Dohko : sudah… tonton saja…

Manigoldo :*bisik ke Kardia* kena dehh…

Kardia : *cekikikan* kikikikukiukheuheuhkoka~ #Queen: cekikikan yang aneh =3=

_Semakin lama albafca menatap film tersebut, semakin lama wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Ternyata, nalurinya yang selama ini terpendam akhirnya bangkit. Tiba – tiba… _BHUAAAAAKK…_ Albafica terpental sambil mengeluarkan mimisan dari hidungnya. Para gold saint pun kocar – kacir dibuatnya…_

All : HUAAAA…! KAAABUUUURR…

Kardia : AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH….!

Dohko : KYAAAAAAA~

Regulus : OEEEKK… OEEEKKK… OEEEEKK… #Queen: suara nangis bayi ato lagi (maaf) e'ek tuh? XD

Sisyphus : HUAAAAANJRIIIIIIIITTT…!

Asmita : ? =="

_Albafica pun bangun dan dia melihat Asmita yang sudah tergeletak di depan TV karena terkena darah Albafica yang beracun. Maklum nggak sempet kabur, karena keasyikan tempelin kupingnya di TV XD._

Albafica : ah! Asmita! Kau tidak apa – apa? *sambil berusaha menyadarkan Asmita*

_Kemudian, Albafica tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah TV dan ia pun kembali mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya (mimisan). Dan akhirnya Albafica pun pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Sisyphus dan Regulus yang sedang bersembunyi lalu menghampiri dua gold saint yang sudah K.O. tersebut. Kardia dan Manigoldo yang sedang berusaha membersihkan percikan darah di cloth mereka pun akhirnya pink sun alias pingsan XD. Tiba – tiba, Dègel pun datang karena ia merasa terganggu oleh suara yang sangat berisik yang berasal dari kuil Virgo._

Dègel : Astaga… apa – apaan ini? *kaget melihat Albafica dan Asmita yang tergeletak*

Kemudian, ia pun melihat ke arah Televisi yang masih menyala. "Acara apa ini?" dan… "AURORA EXECUTION!" ia pun menghantam TV itu dengan jurus andalannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?"

Sisyphus : *hanya terdiam dan bilang* itu itu anu anu…

Regulus : *terdiam dan membisu* #eeaa

Dohko : *tiba – tiba nongol* GAWAAT… GAWAAAT! Kardia dan Manigoldo pingsan! Aku butuh bantuan kalian!

Sisyphus : biar aku dan Regulus yang menangani Asmita dan Albafica. Kalian berdua cepat tolong Kardia dan Manigoldo.

_Tanpa basa – basi, Dohko dan Dègel langsung ke-TKP. Kemudian, mereka pun membawa empat orang korban ke Pope Sage. Karena hanya dia yang bisa mengatasi racun dari Albafica._

_._

_._

_._

_3 hari kemudian…_

_Para gold saint dikumpulkan di ruangan Pope Sage._

Pope Sage : Apakah kalian tahu kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini?

Para gold saint pun terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Pope Sage : aku telah mendengar semuanya dari Al… *sambil menoleh ke arah Aldebaran*

Aldebaran : (waduh gawat! Jangan sebut namaku! Jangan sebut namaku! Ya Allah… tolongin Ba'im ya Allah… ehh, salah… maksudnya, tolongin Aldebaran ya Allah…) *sambil berdadah ria ke arah Pope*

_Sontak, para gold saint yang terlibat dalam kasus nonton bareng pun menoleh ke arah Aldebaran dengan deathglare._

Pope Sage : eh ehm… *ngeluarin batuk bohongan XD* Aku kecewa pada kalian… kalian sebagai gold saint seharusnya bisa menjadi contoh yang baik bagi para saint yang lain. Terutama, kau Sisyphus…

Sisyphus : maafkan aku, Pope-sama… aku disini dipaksa sama Regulus dkk…! *sambil nujuk ke Regulus*

Regulus : APAA? Kau sendiri kan yang tiba – tiba datang dan tanpa diundang…

Manigoldo : sudah sudah! Jangan saling menyalahkan…

Regulus & Sisyphus: DIAM KAU!

_Seketika, para gold saint pun ribut dan saling menyalahkan. Pope Sage yang kehilangan kesabarannya pun berkata "KALIAN SEMUA, DIAM!" semua gold saint pun terdiam. Ruangan kembali sunyi._

Pope sage : kalian tidak perlu saling menyalahkan. Sebenarnya, akulah yang salah… aku tidak mampu membimbing kalian ke arah yang benar… *sambil menitikkan air mata* MAAFKAN AKU!

_Para gold saint pun terharu mendengar kata – kata Pope Sage._

Sisyphus : tidak! Aku sebagai pemimpin para gold saint-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini… jadi, maafkanlah para gold saint yang lain… *sambil membungkuk*

Pope Sage : aku tidak akan akan menghukum kalian. Aku hanya memberi peringatan kepada kalian. Kalau bisa, jangan sampai kejadian memalukan itu terulang kembali menyebar dan di dengar oleh Lady Athena. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, apa yang akan terjadi bila Athena-sama mendengar ini…

Tiba – tiba… awan gelap muncul dan suara petir menggelegar. Dan para gold saint pun merasakan kengerian dari Athena, sambil menelan ludah mereka sendiri *gulp*. Kompak, para gold saint berkata "Kami mengerti, Pope-sama!".

Pope Sage : baiklah… aku akan menyita film sesat ini… sekarang, kalian boleh bubar…

_Akhirnya, para gold saint pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. dan kemudian, Pope Sage pun melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata… dindingnya kamarnya penuh dengan gambar porno dan lemarinya dihiasi dengan setumpuk film – film bokep. Ia pun berkata "_ huahahahaha… akhirnya, dapet juga nih yang baru! Sekarang, koleksi film Miyabi ku sudah lengkap! Waktunya good time~_"_

_._

_._

_._

**~FIN~**

* * *

Queen: selesai juga! Horray! hikmah yang bisa kita ambil dari fic ini, "buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya... kalau matang ya diambil, kalo busuk biarin aja.."  
Sisyphus: itu sih bukan hikmah namanya =="  
Queen: terserah donk, weeek :p  
Regulus: *tiba - tiba nongol* kok aku dibilang cabul, mesum, apalah… aku NGGAK TERIMA!  
Queen: lah... ini kan cuma ske - na - ri - o! ngerti?  
Regulus: NGGAK!  
Queen: *nendang Regulus ke langit* PERGI KAU KE NERAKA!  
Regulus: TIDAAAAAAAAAK...! *cling*  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Dègel: peranku paling bagus, Dègel emang orang yang selalu... ke - ren!  
All: *nampolin Dègel pake tomat* huuu...  
Queen: sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, ya... RnR yo~ ^^


End file.
